Frictional transmissions in various embodiments are fundamentally known. They are defined by the fact that a rolling contact element rolls in frictional engagement on at least one running surface. The frictional engagement entails power transmission from the running surface to the rolling contact element with a simultaneous change in the speed of revolution, and this can be used to produce a speed reduction mechanism or a speed increase mechanism as a transmission.
Fundamentally, frictional transmissions of this kind lead to an increased outlay on parts and hence to increased production costs. Moreover, frictional transmissions, like all other functional groups in machines, require a separate installation space.
It is the underlying object of the disclosure to provide a frictional transmission for which both the production costs and the installation space requirement can be kept down.